French
by Seddielover945
Summary: "We don't have to see the movie, silly. We hide in the back and throw popcorn at hipsters," Post season four, 6x12 canon. Oneshot.


**So, I have about three oneshots in the process at the moment, (okay, maybe two, but the third one is just an idea in my mind. It still counts though, right?) two for Klaus and Caroline, (which I'm super excited to finish so I you all can read them) ,and the third, I'm not sure where it will head. **

**Anyways, this oneshot popped into my head tonight after rewatching the delena scenes from last nights episode. Damon mentioned somthing about their date, (and BTW the entire first scene with them was adorable. I personally loved the part where Damon fed her the sandwich. I hope we get to see the more of the light fluffy DE somtime soon.) which they had already gone on and I thought it was sweet how his plan was to recreate it, it proves just how right the fanfics were. ;) **

**My plan is to write the date, the one they had already gone on (sometime in season five I persume, in the summer) where they "hid in the back of the theater and threw popcorn at hipsters." I thought the idea would be adorable to write for a oneshot. **

**I hope it satisfies everyone and reviews are welcome. :) **

Damon looked over at Elena, her siloqutte streached over the sofa, her head rested on his shoulder. A smile graced the corner's of his mouth and she turned her head on his shoulder to look him in the eyes.

"What?" She questioned, her lips turning up at the sides.

"Nothing," He brushed her cheek with the edge of his thumb. "I was just thinking." He told her.

"Oh yeah?" She challenged. "About what?"

"We should do something tonight," Damon offered.

Elena turned to face him full, curious on what he had in mind, "What were you thinking?"

"I've been to this little Italian place, God, it's amazing,"

"Italian sounds great," Elena nodded, pracitally licking her lips at the thought.

"Is five okay?" He questioned, glacing over at her to get her answer.

"Five is great," Elena confrimed, leaning over and pressing her lips to the corner of his mouth. She swung her legs over the side of the sofa and stood up. "I promised Caroline I would have lunch with her today," At the look on his face, she winked. "Don't worry, blood will make it a light one."

Damon chuckled as Elena leaned over to kiss his lips once more before she grabbed her car keys off the coffee table and headed for the front door. "Tell Blondie I said hi!" Damon called a bit sarcasticly as he heard her open the door.

Elena laughed. "I will,"

* * *

Elena wrapped another lock of her hair around the barrel of the curling iron, hearing the shower water turn off, she turned around to see Damon emerge from the other part of the bathroom with a towel around his waist.

"You look beautiful," He commented, going over to press a kiss against her neck.

"I'm not dressed yet," Elena commented, her hand picking up another peice of hair, she set to work on twisting it around the hot tool.

A sly smile crept up on Damon's face as he pressed his face into the side of Elena's neck. A soft chuckle escaped his lips. "Hmm," He mumbled.

Elena rolled her eyes, pushing him gently away from her. "Go get dressed," She told him, laying the curling iron down on the side of the bathroom counter and smiling at her finshed hair.

* * *

Elena leaned her head against the window of the Camaro, closing her eyes and listening to the engine roar over the road. Her curls fell over her face and she quickly brushed them away. She wasn't quite sure how far away the resturant was, but truth be told, she was glad to be away from Mystic Falls.

"You okay?" Damon asked, glancing over to look at her for a moment, before he glanced back to the road.

"I'm great," Elena nodded, watching Damon as he drove.

"We should be there soon," Damon told her after a few pauses of silence. She felt him squeeze her hand, his eyes on her. "Soon." He said again, more confidently the next time.

And they did arrive soon, Damon pulled into a small parking lot that was packed with cars. He pulled into an empty parking space, switching off the engine, and opening the drivers side door. He then, turned to Elena's door, opening her door for her as well. He gripped her hand in his, pulling her out of the car and onto her feet.

He shut the door behind her, pulling her into his arms. "You really do look beautiful in that dress," His hands trailed over her waist. He pressed a kiss into her hair.

"Thank you," Elena whispered as he tipped her chin up and molded her lips to his.

"My pleasure," Damon muttered in between kisses against Elena's lips. He gripped her hand, and pulled her towards the door to the restuarant.

Elena was laughing five minutes into the dinner. The waiter had brought them their drinks and Damon had told Elena many stories from his past.

By the time their food came, Elena was excited about digging into to her eggplant parmesan, and Damon was just satisfied to see her smile.

"Good huh?" He asked her after she had taken her first bite.

"The best," She nodded, lowering her voice so he was the only one that could hear her. "In fact, it might be better than blood."

He raised an eyebrow, but he grinned. "I get to have a bite, right?"

"You ordered the same thing," Elena giggled, pointing to his plate.

"I just need to make sure yours isn't better than my own,"

* * *

"Come on," Damon told her, tucking an arm around her waist as his hand clutched their bag of popcorn. He pulled her into the dimly lit theater and they tucked themselves into the very back row.

"What is this movie even about?" Elena whispered into his ear as she took an empty seat next to Damon. Damon shrugged, watching the way her lips curved up at the corners as she sloutched down in her seat.

People began to walk into the arthouse theater, taking up empty seats in front of Damon and Elena. None of them seemed to pay any attention to the couple who sat in the back.

When the movie began, the lights went down and Elena snuggled closer to Damon. People began to take out notebooks and sketchbooks, no doubt, they were taking notes.

Damon reached into the popcorn bag, a smiling curling at his lips. With a piece of popcorn in his hand, he took his aim. He aimed at the man a few rows ahead, and let it fly.

Elena smiled, watching as the man turned around and looked near the back of the theater. The man frowned slightly before he turned back around in his seat.

Damon rasied his eyebrows as Elena did the same as he did, taking her aim, her launching a few popped kernals of popcorn at the women beside the man. The women didn't even seem to flinch.

"I got this," Damon whispered under his breath so no one would hear him, but Elena. He took a few kernals and handed a couple to Elena. "You ready?" He questioned, and Elena nodded.

They fired. Their pieces of popcorn went flying, both of them chose different people.

Elena giggled, her hand cupped over her mouth, as they both slid down in their seats.

"Excuse me," A man with a graying beard hissed, "Some people are trying to watch the film."

Niether Damon nor Elena muttered a word and the man turned back around.

Damon pressed a finger to his lips, making sure Elena didn't laugh, he dug back into the popcorn bag.

Ready.

Aim.

_Fire. _

The man began to turn back around in his seat to scold the couple once more.

"Go!" Elena hissed at him, trying to stifle a laugh. She pushed him on his shoulder, ushering him out of the arthouse theater. As fast as their legs could carry them, (human style) they got out of the theater.

**How did that go? I would love some feedback. :)**

**XOXO, **

**Megan. **


End file.
